Sad Country Songs
by Jen223
Summary: This story takes place after ASTN. Please R/R. Chapter 2 is up for those who are following along.
1. Sad Country Songs

**Sad Country Songs   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - **I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig does, and if he didn't I would be really sad and this story wouldn't existed.  
**  
A. N - **Yes, I know I'm working on two stories at once, but I can maintain my time with it. Summer break!   
  
  
This story is a mix of Romance and Humor. It gets really funny. Lol, and I'll understand if you think some parts are stupid. Just wait till I put the second chapter up. It's gonna take me awhile to write this story though. I only have two parts fully written, and I expect this story to be _way _longer then ALP. I'll try to add a part around every week so no one will lost interest. Believe me, this is a story of mine that you'll really wish you followed along on.**  
  
**It's a story taking place after Arnold Save the Neighborhood. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - It Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
** FLASHBACK  
  
  
Helga was walking that fall day swaying leaves as she walked. She was walking to Arnold's to congratulate him on saving the neighborhood, and to tell him something really important. Helga got to Arnold door and knocked.   
  
  
"Hello Helga," Arnold said answering it. "what's.." Helga pulled Arnold outside to the left side of the house before he could finish another sentence.  
  
"Listen Arnold, I HAVE to talk to you, and it's very important."   
  
Arnold looked down "Well, okay Helga, I guess." Arnold looked back up at Helga. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, you know how you saved the neighborhood this morning, and you saved me since I was dumbfounded standing in the street."  
  
"Yeah," Arnold eyed Helga. "What about it Helga."  
  
"Well, I have to confess something to you Arnold and understand that this is hard for me."  
  
"What Helga, you can tell me." Helga grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly.   
  
"I REALLY like you Arnold."  
  
Arnold smiled. "Thanks Helga, that's a sweet thing to say."  
  
"No" Helga shook her head. "I actually, like you, like you." Arnold looked at Helga unable to respond. "Arnold, are you okay?" Helga asked.  
  
"I'm okay Helga but it sounded like you just said that you 'liked me liked me' ."  
  
Helga sighed. "That is what I said Arnold."  
  
Arnold looked down. "For how long." He asked  
  
Helga stood up and a blush came across her face. "Um, about six years."  
  
Arnold moaned. "Helga, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't." Arnold paused. He didn't want to hurt Helga like he hurt Lila. "Helga," He started again. "Your a good friend, I guess" Arnold looked up in the air starting to rethink what he just said. "I really like you too Helga." Arnold let go of her hand and turned his head. "Sorry Helga, but my minds been playing around with me."  
  
"What do you mean." Helga asked. Her and Arnold started to walk back to the boarding house.   
  
"Well, it's kind of personal. There's this weird dream that I had about Arnie a few mouths ago, it kinda. Got me.. confused?"  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Um, do you mind if we talk about something else."   
  
Helga sighed. "Actually Arnold, I have to get back home soon anyway. Bye."  
  
"Are you okay Helga, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."  
  
"I'm okay." Helga smiled back at Arnold. She continued to walk home and she sighed once again. Helga knew about Arnold's parents coming soon so she had to confess, even if it would hurt her.  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
_"Oh I just lost my boy.  
He's down in Alabama with his family.  
_ _Oh hope he comes back  
cause I'm miserable as heck.  
Oh please Arnold, the boy, who I hope to see."  
  
  
_  
The audience clapped at one of Helga's famous country songs she was singing. Arnold just lefted a few months ago, Helga was still nine, down in Seattle's Country Music company (CMC) singin' the blues. She decided it was alot better to sing her emotions instead of showing them, especially after Arnold had to leave. She wasn't afraid to sing however, Arnold did know her secret anyway, and once she tried out for singing. She realized that she had a great voice. But since she missed Arnold so must, she would sing sad country songs about him preying one day, that Arnold would come back from Alabama and sing with her, but Helga knew that even though she confessed her secret, Arnold was still as dum as can be. Helga knew that Arnold never thought that she was singing about him, even when she mentioned his NAME! Helga didn't think that Arnold could tell the kitchen from the bathroom, or inside from outside, probably not even a boy from a girl. She just had to deal with what she had, and one of them thinks just happened to be a nine year old boy that probably forgot she loved him.  
  
  
_  
"_Thank you" Helga said aloud to the cheering people. She walked over to Phoebe who was with her at the time standing off of stage.   
  
"Wow Helga, this music place you told me about is really cool, the blue and black lights everywhere shining on the person singing, It looks like a disco, and how you sing is so sweet Helga, but so sad. What on earth do you sing about."  
  
"What I feel Phoebe, what I feel."  
  
  
  
( Cuts to Arnold )  
  
  
"Hey Arnold Honey" Arnold's Mom called.   
  
"Yes, Mom" He responded.  
  
"Could you take the trash around for me, me and your father are going outside to take a short walk."  
  
"Okay Mom" Arnold smiled.  
  
Arnold's room was alot different from his old room in the attic. I mean, sure it still had the sunlight, but it had more room in it, and it wasn't upstairs or in a boarding house. It was a brown colored house and to Arnold, it meant everything in the world. Arnold ran outside. Arnold still had friends from school, and alot of them I should say, like his new best friend Matthew. Matthew was just like Gerald to Arnold, he was black and pretty tall, his voice even sounded a little like Gerald's, but Matthew wasn't cool, he was actually a geek in school with those blue glasses. There was Fofoo who was a million times like Phoebe, she was the smartest in his class. She looked just like Phoebe except she didn't have glasses, and of coarse no matter how hard Arnold tried, he would never be able to forget Jenny, Jenny was just like Helga and boy I'm not gonna start explaining THAT. Arnold started acting alot more like a kid ever since him and his parents reunited, of coarse he's still sweet and helpful, but he's alot different then he was two mouths ago but of coarse, that's one thing Helga would have to find out for herself.  
  
  
Arnold finished taking the trash around and started looking for his parents outside. Outside it was beautiful. Light green grass continuously growing, and a little parking lot around the right side of it. The sun shining brightly, and no clouds.  
  
"Hey Mom" Arnold said running over to them. "Can we go to the carnival today, I heard that it just opened?"  
  
"Sure Arnold." She said. "Just get ready." Arnold ran back in the house.  
  
(Cuts to Helga and Phoebe )  
"Are you ready for your second number." Phoebe asked Helga.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She sighed thinking about Arnold.  
  
"Helga, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Im just thinking about something valuable that I lost about two months ago."  
  
"Oh, you mean Ar.." Helga put her hand over Phoebe's mouth.  
  
"Don't ever say that name around me again Phoebe."  
  
"Oh come on Helga, you told me you confessed your love to him about a month ago."  
  
"Actually Phoebe, it was two months, and the dense boy hasn't called me or sent a letter to me or anything."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Helga, but you should be happy that he's happy." Helga started to walk away up stage again.   
  
"Well, sure I'm happy that he is Phoebe but ever since he left, my live has been falling apart. No Arnold. All I can do is sing sad country songs until he comes back, I don't even think my family knows that I'm a star." Helga paused and turned around to look at Phoebe. "As a matter a fact, I don't think Arnold does ether."  
  
"Oh come on Helga." Phoebe smiled walking up to her. "Arnold wouldn't forget you, it would be too hard." Phoebe grinned. "Believe me. He'll remember you," She mumbled. "but ever since he moved back with his family, I'm certain that he's grown less independent of himself and he's just, forgot about calling you or writing letters to you."  
  
"Arnold!" Helga laughed. "Less independent? That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard. I bet Arnold's helping a person out with a problem right now as we speak."  
  
  
At the carnival, Arnold was sitting down on a brown bench with his friend Matthew eating cotton candy.  
  
"Hey boy!" A brown haired boy screamed running up to the two boys crying. "My brother won't let me ride my bike. What should I do!" He continued crying.  
  
Arnold thought for a moment. "I don't know, I'm a kid too you know."   
  
"Yeah," Matthew said. "He's a kid and so am I, talk to your Mom."  
  
The boy walked away pouting.   
  
  
** R/R chapter 2 coming ASAP.   
**


	2. Arnold!?!

**Sad Country Songs   
  
A.N - Here's Chapter two for those who are following along.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**Chapter 2 - Arnold!?!**  
  
_"Oh my sweet lil lover,  
You feel like my brother,  
I'm deep in love with you.  
And I told you day's before.  
that I care for you much more.  
Your my sweet lil muffin,  
give me, all your lovin'  
I hope you'll come and stay.  
To my place, will talk and play.  
  
Your my sweet lil muffin,  
give me all your lovin'  
I hope you'll come and stay.  
I love you all the way."  
  
_ The audience all clapped at Helga's second number, some even gave Helga a standing ovation. Helga smiled, it was her last number of the day and she felt alot better then she did a few minutes ago. Phoebe ran up to her with Gerald.   
  
"Wow Helga," Gerald said in a maze. "That was beautiful. Where did you learn to write songs like that. I actually came to watch you and I liked it."  
  
"Just inspiration, I guess." Helga blushed a little turning to Phoebe.  
  
"Well Helga, I'll see you tomorrow morning in school. I thought you would have tutoring classes since you sing."  
  
"Oh nonsense Phoebe, I don't need tutoring. These songs are really from inspiration. It doesn't take any practice and I can do two things at once."  
  
"Well, okay I guess Helga, but if you need any help perchance, I'll help you with you school work."  
  
Helga smiled. "Thanks Phoebe"  
  
"Oh, no problem Helga." Phoebe looked at her watch. "Oh dear, I have to get home soon, it's almost six and I have to be prepared for Mr. Simmon's test tomorrow. Bye Helga."  
  
"Bye Phoebe" Helga said. Gerald gave her a friendly good-bye smile, Phoebe smiled back.  
  
"I have to get home too Helga, wish you luck on the test."  
  
"Thanks Geraldo and I won't need it." Helga and Gerald walked away opposite directions.  
  
(Cuts to Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe walked home and walked in her house. "Hello mother."   
  
Phoebe Mom walked in the living room. "Hey hello Phoebe, how did your friend Helga do?"  
  
"Excellent Mom, she's a real star."  
  
"That's wonderful Phoebe. I'm also glad that you remembered to get home early. Could you go clean up your room and get ready for bed."  
  
"Why certainly Mom."  
  
Phoebe walked up to her room and walked in. She couldn't believe how independent Helga became when Arnold left to go to Alabama. She seemed 'different' in away. She was still a bully in school though, nothing would change that, but there was just something strange about her now that she started singing.  
The phone rang by Phoebe's bed. Phoebe smiled, she knew it had to be ether Helga or Gerald maybe asking for her help. It's like ever since Arnold leaved, Phoebe was an Arnold to everyone. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello" She said.  
  
"Hey Phoebe" She heard a cheerful voice say into the phone.   
  
"Arnold!"  
  
"Yup, 'tis I"  
  
"I cannot believe it's you!"  
  
"Well, I'm at the carnival now. I used long distance to call you so I can't stay on that long."  
  
"Why did you call me?" She asked. "Why not Gerald?"  
  
He giggled. "I lost his number, I couldn't think of anyone else that I could call but you."  
  
"How are you doing down in Alabama? I mean, all of us really miss you Arnold."  
  
"It's okay, It's been alot of fun. The houses, the horses, the zebras and sna.."   
  
"Hold on Arnold," Phoebe interrupted. "Did you just say, 'zebra's'? "  
  
"Yup, I go ridin' on them every morning, chase is nice."  
  
"Who's chase?"  
  
"My pet Zebra."  
  
Phoebe dropped the phone and ran out of her room.  
  
"Hello? Hey Phoebe." He turned to Matthew. "She hung up on me? I wish I had Gerald's number, girls just wouldn't understand."  
  
"You keep a Zebra in your house, wow Arnold."  
  
"Actually Matthew, it's a pink Zebra." Matthew ran away. "Matthew, Matthew? Man, I guess no one understands "  
  
The next morning, Phoebe went to school and took the test that she was assigned along with all of her other classmates. After the test, Phoebe ran up to Helga around lunch when Helga was at her locker.  
  
"Helga," Phoebe started. "I talked to Arnold on the phone yesterday, I thought that you would want to know." Phoebe started to walk to lunch but Helga stopped her.  
  
"Hold on Phoebe." Helga paused, then smiled at Phoebe. "Did you just say that you 'talked' to Arnold yesterday?"  
  
"Yes Helga and may I say that it was quite shocking." Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "I sometimes don't no how you can put up with him."  
  
"Put up with him? Phoebe, I don't 'put up' with him. I like him." Helga smiled at Phoebe one last time before turning around to her locker to put her books away.  
  
"Are there any pet Zebra's in Alabama Helga?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"How am I supposed to know I've never been there." Helga turned towards her. "I don't think so though Phoebe, don't Zebra's live in Africa?"  
  
"That's all that I need to know Helga."  
  
"Hey Phoebe" Gerald said to Phoebe running up to her. "How do you think you did on the test."  
  
"I don't know, for some reason all I could think of was Zebra's." Phoebe started walking to lunch.  
  
"Boy," Gerald said turning to Helga. "She's sure in a Zoo today."   
  
  
(Cuts to Arnold)  
  
Arnold walked in school and sat down next to his friend Matthew. The only thing he doesn't like about his friends is they all speak alot like Sticky. He's grown use to it though.  
  
Arnold turned behind him to look at his friend Matthew.  
  
"Hey Matthew, why did you run away yesterday. I know that Zebra's are a little wild, but you can tame them."  
  
"Pink Arnold, your crazy!" Arnold looked at Matthew in a confused way.  
  
"You know, you remind me of my old friend Gerald back where I use to live. Me and Gerald would do everything together. We played Baseball, checkers, chess. I miss my Grandpa and grandma too, I haven't seen them in two mouth."  
  
"Where did you use to live?"   
  
"Seattle." Arnold put his head on the chair and his legs on the desk and leaned back. "I actually miss Helga" He whispered low enough so Matthew couldn't hear him. "I wonder what she's doing now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga and Phoebe walked out of the lunchroom together.  
  
"That was a great lunch wasn't it Helga." Phoebe asked  
  
"Great I guess," Helga turned to Phoebe. "So are you coming to the CMC tonight?"  
  
"Sure Helga, I wouldn't miss it for anything, do you want me to tell anyone else to come?" Helga shook her head terrified.  
  
"No way!!!" Phoebe shook and backed away from Helga.  
  
"Gee Helga it was just a question, and you know Arnold knows your secret. Why don't you want anyone else but Gerald and me to see you sing?"  
  
"I just don't like it okay Phoebe? Gerald is Arnold's best friend so I feel he has the right to see it, and your my best friend and I want you too, and you know how dense Arnold is, he probably forgot."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I suppose that Zebra ran over his mind." Helga looked at Phoebe strangely.  
  
"Whatever just be there."  
  
"Certainly Helga." Helga ran down the hall calling to Phoebe.   
  
"And if Arnold calls you again, be sure to let me know!"  
  
"Sure!" Phoebe yelled behind.  
  
  
  
  
Arnold was walking home from school alone that day since his friend Matthew freaked out again.   
  
"'Twas another boring day in school." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "Jenny pickin' on me like Helga and of coarse Im jealous of Fofoo once again. I kinda miss where I use to live, Helga was never like Jenny, I never got jealous of Phoebe, and Gerald was friendly to me and didn't run away. Gerald was cool too, not that I'm pushing Matthew out because he isn't it's just.." He paused and stopped walking since he was at his doorstep. "I wish I could see my old friends again." He walked in and laid his jacket down on the couch. "Afternoon Mom. Can I go listen to the radio?"  
  
"Of coarse Arnold." Arnold's Mom smiled walking out of the kitchen looking at Arnold.   
  
"Thanks Mom." Arnold walked up to his room and turned the radio on, he turned the channels until he heard a voice that sounded so beautiful, that he stopped. It was the end of the song. Arnold laid on his bed and listened.  
  
"_And I prey you'll be with me tomorrow, and today.  
And not say words of sorrow   
I will love you tomorrow..  
And today..  
_  
Helga stopped singing and listened to the claps around her.  
  
Helga (whispers)- I will love you tomorrow, and today.  
  
The claps got louder until all Arnold could hear on his radio was clapping. Arnold smiled in his room. The voice sounded beautiful, like music to him.   
  
"Definitely not anyone I know." He said and turned the radio off.


End file.
